TDIFan13 as "Ryan" (Return to the Island)
16:00 TDIFan13 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #rpaudition 16:00 <@Bigez> Hi, Ryan. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 16:00 Hi. My username is TDIFan13 and I'll be trying out for Ryan today. c: 16:00 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:00 Sure thing. 16:01 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:01 Okay. 16:01 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:01 No. 16:01 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:02 No. 16:02 <@Bigez> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 16:02 I'm really fine with whatever role Ryan's put in but would prefer him to be a villain. His label's The Actor. :B 16:02 <@Bigez> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Heather. Please begin. 16:02 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Heather| 16:03 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Ryan13 16:03 <+Heather|> RYAN. 16:03 Hi. :D 16:04 <+Heather|> Why aren't you helping out in the challenge? 16:04 <+Heather|> We started a half hour ago. 16:04 Ohhh, there's a challenge right now? :| 16:04 Personally, I totally get why you're angry, but I'd blame the OTHER teammates for not telling me. 16:05 I'm sort of, like, technically the victim here, you know what I mean? 16:05 <+Heather|> You were SLEEPING. 16:05 NOT sleeping gives you really bad skin and really bad eye bags. I was only thinking of the team. c: 16:05 <+Heather|> I'm not letting one lazy teammate ruin the challenge for us. 16:06 I know, right? 16:06 I think we should vote Owen off, too. 16:06 <+Heather|> Not Owen, IDIOT! 16:06 <+Heather|> You didn't even do anything last challenge. 16:07 Well, excuuuse me for putting my life-threatening condition ahead of some lousy challenge. 16:07 <+Heather|> It was a SPLINTER. 16:07 Those can get infected. I almost died. :| 16:07 <+Heather|> Point is, you haven't been pulling your weight and I'm telling the team to vote you off. 16:08 Okay. Great plan. 16:08 It's not like they won't believe you, right? 16:08 I mean, it's not like you kissed Gwen's boyfriend, read her diary out loud to everyone, framed Eva and sent her home... 16:08 ... and CLEARLY, I'm not just some innocent newbie that you decided to pick on for your own amusement. :3 16:09 <+Heather|> Trying to blackmail me? Ha! 16:09 <+Heather|> And what if I don't keep my mouth shut? 16:09 Totally your choice. 16:09 I mean, it's not like I know anything that could get you into trouble, right? 16:09 Like how you secretly skip dinner to make out with Alejandro in the forest. 16:09 He seems really nice. Too bad he's on the other team. :( 16:10 <+Heather|> :o 16:10 I mean, I really don't think the others will be too happy when they find out that you've been throwing challenges for him. D: 16:10 <+Heather|> B-but... I'm not EVEN throwing challenges! 16:10 But, see, that's the thing. You're Heather. Who would believe you? 16:11 ^_^ 16:11 Seeya! 16:11 * Ryan13 turns the other direction and walks off. 16:11 <+Heather|> >.> 16:12 <@Bigez> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 16:13 Ryan13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:13 Thanks! c: 16:13 TDIFan13 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #rpaudition [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions